Party and coffee
by Solenaru
Summary: Una simple amistad a base de café en solo una noche, un gran romance en cuanto sus ojos vieron los de el. "Simplemente quisiera que todo fuera más fácil" RoyxEd / Yaoi / Mpreg / Romance /Celos / Lemon / Época moderna.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no… todo sería yaoi._

 ** _ADVERTENCÍAS:_** ** _RoyxEd / yaoi / posible mpreg / lemon._**

 ** _E_** ** _spero que les guste, este es mi tercer fic publicado de RoyxEd, amo esta pareja, fue la primera que me llamo tanto la atención para luego empezar a ver yaoi, así que si veo todo con ojos de yaoi culpen a Roy… Bueno, no(?_**

 ** _Espero que les guste el capitulo, si les gusta comenten, si no… diganme porque a ver si puedo mejorar, así que gracias por leerme, les dejo el capitulo 1_**

* * *

 **ﯓ**

 **ﯓ**

 **ﯓ**

 **Capitulo 1 -Fiesta y café -**

 **ﯓ**

 **ﯓ**

 **ﯓ**

—Definitivamente tu no pasas, fuera. —Dijo el hombre gorila que custodiaba la puerta, todos los que estaban en la fila estiraron su cuello para ver mejor. —¿Acaso no escuchas?

El muchacho que estaba frente al hombre trago duro y luego de un momento de vacilación acepto irse de la larga espera que había tenido para ser rechazado, un muchacho de ojos dorados lo miro desde la fila, asustado que le pasara lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, a mi me conocen. —Hablo detrás un joven alto de cabello rubio claro.

—Lo se, es solo que… no entiendo porque no dejan pasar a todos. —Se había dado vuelta para ver como el muchacho ahora ya apenado trataba de parar un taxi. —Estuvo como una hora esperando…

—Estos lugares son así, Edward. Ahora deja de ser tan humanitario que ya nos va a tocar.

Y así fue, luego de esperar unos minutos estaban frente al gorila, quien los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, su amigo Russell le pronuncio un nombre que Edward no pudo escuchar bien y este los dejo pasar como si nada, al entrar Edward pudo notar el cambio de temperatura, un sofocante calor le rodeo su cuerpo y sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente.

El lugar era grande, había luces de colores por doquier, una pista de baile en el medio, a sus costados bares y mesas con sillas modernas. La música era agradable y Edward sentía como su corazón golpeteaba junto con los parlantes que estaban a todo lo que daba.

Se dejo guiar por su amigo hacia unas escaleras que estaban a su derecha donde otro gorila bloqueaba el paso, Edward escucho como nombraba algo nuevamente y el guardia se abría paso, lentamente subiendo las escaleras podía ver mejor la escena que estaba debajo suyo, el lugar no estaba nada mal pensó.

—¡Russell, Edward! —Grito un joven de cabello largo verdoso, llevaba una musculosa pegada a su cuerpo delgado que le dejaba el abdomen descubierto y unos pantalones cortos muy ajustados. -¡Que alegría que hayan venido!

—¿Envy? —Pregunto Edward sorprendido y algo molesto.

—Lo siento por no contarte, pero no hubieras venido si te decía que el había alquilado la parte de arriba… —Se disculpo Russell con una sonrisa torcida.

Y claramente no hubiera venido, pensó Edward con mucho enojo, para el Envy era algo así como su peor enemigo, sin olvidar que en el colegio siempre se peleaban y hacia poco tiempo había tenido una pelea mano a mano con este.

Envy le sonrió divertidamente mientras avanzaba hacia Edward, quien se puso en defensiva, sus puños apretados, su mirada atenta y furiosa.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto su enemigo arqueando una ceja. —Vamos, no te invite aquí a pelear… ¿Quieres algo de beber…?

—Yo me largo. —Gruño Edward dándole la espalda, fue una equivocación.

Sintió como dos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás haciendo que no pudiera moverse, una mano tapando su boca, un puñetazo en su estomago, Edward gruño e intento morder aquella mano que tenía olor a alcohol, pero lo único que logro fue sentir como nuevamente le pegaban una y otra vez en su estomago, cuando lo soltaron ya no tenía fuerzas ni aliento por lo que cayó al piso dejando un hilo de saliva en el suelo.

—¿Quieres más? —Pregunto Envy riendo retorcidamente, Edward cerro sus ojos al ver venir un golpe en su cara. -¿Otro más?

Y nuevamente los golpes aparecieron, esta vez situados en varios lados, patadas, patadas, piñas, patadas… ya no podía contar cuantas veces lo habían golpeado, pero lo que si sabía era que de un momento para otro ya no sentiría más dolor y solamente suplicaba no desmayarse.

—Envy, ya para… lo vas a matar. —Edward apenas escucho la voz de Russell. —Ya esta, basta.

—¿Te acobardaste? Mira como esta… debe estar muerto ya. Así que déjame jugar con mi presa. Vamos a llevarlo al sofá, pague mucho dinero a estas personas para que miraran hacia otro lado, así que… es hora que Edward demuestre lo puta que es.

¿Puta? ¿Había escuchado bien? Intento moverse, pero sentía como si todo su cuerpo no fuera suyo, su mente luchaba por querer levantarse y correr fuera del lugar, hasta de saltar el primer piso, cualquier cosa que no fuera estar en las manos de Envy. Cerró sus ojos al sentir como alguien lo arrastraba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer qué? Eso no me lo dijiste. No puedes decirme una cosa y luego otra, Envy esto es serio… -La voz de Russell estaba desesperada. —¡No puedes decirme que quieres violar a Edward!

—Tú estabas dispuesto a traerlo, ya te pague, así que te pido… _**amablemente**_... que no te metas si no quieres terminar igual que el enano este. ¿O es que quieres hacerlo tu primero? Es una lastima, no me gustan las cosas usadas.

—Lo siento Edward… —Murmuro Russell cerrando sus ojos. –Si no me necesitas… me iré, no quiero ver esto.

—Si, si… haz lo que quieras, pero si me entero que me traicionaste… te pasara algo peor que lo que le esta por pasar a Edward. —Russell miro horrorizado a su amigo y sin poder decir nada bajo las escaleras.

Edward aun golpeado y sin poder moverse sintió cuando le empezaron a sacar su ropa, no era de una forma suave y menos linda, si no brusca, agresiva, algo que seguramente se le quedaría gravado con fuego para siempre, pensó el rubio intentando no llorar, no lo haría, no se mostraría débil frente a el.

—Quiero que me mires enano… ¡Mírame! —Una piña cruzo el rostro de Edward haciendo que unos grandes ojos dorados encontraran unos ojos desquiciados, vengativos, malos y por sobre todo enfermos, Envy le sonreía retorcidamente. —Quiero que me veas como te hago un hombre, Edward Elric.

Las largas y pequeñas manos de Envy desabrocharon el pantalón de Edward bajándolo hasta las rodillas, bruscamente Envy bajó el boxer del rubio dejando al descubierto el miembro de Edward quien ahogo un grito cuando Envy lo tomo entre sus manos para masturbarlo.

—Para… no… ¡Basta! —Grito Edward intentando empujar a Envy quien se había sentado en sus piernas. -¡Aléjate maldito enfermo!

—¡Sujétenlo! —Ordeno el chico mientras uno tomaba las manos de Edward y otro sus piernas. –Ahora aprenderás a respetarme.

Y como si fuera excitante para Envy este empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente, con agresión mientras Edward gritaba de dolor, sintiendo como sus lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse, pero el era fuerte, no dejaría que Envy le ganase, aunque este lo matara luego de violarlo, que seguramente sería lo que haría, trago saliva y se mordió la lengua, iba a morir…

—Oigan chicos, aquí les traigo las bebidas… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —Pregunto una camarera subiendo las escaleras, Envy se quedo estático donde estaba mientras los dos muchachos soltaban a Edward para ver como la muchacha iba hacia ellos.

Edward no perdió tiempo viendo los ojos sorprendidos y asustados de la muchacha, tampoco intentando pedir ayuda ya que Envy podía comprarla y menos sabiendo que seguramente Russell había mandado a aquella mujer a salvarlo, lo que hizo fue darle un fuerte cabezazo en la mandíbula a su enemigo quien estaba mirando hacia otro lado, este cayo al suelo con sus manos en su cara mientras Edward con todo su esfuerzo se levantaba tambaleante y se subía los pantalones. Vio como los amigos de Envy avanzaban hacia el, pero Edward desesperado corrió como pudo hacia la baranda y sin pensarlo salto hacia el primer piso.

Fueron unos segundos al caer, pero Edward sintió que el tiempo se había congelado, veía desde arriba como sus cabellos se habían soltado y caían junto con el volando hacia arriba, podía ver también como las luces de varios colores parpadeaban y fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta que si caía de espada seguramente se reventaría su cabeza y moriría, por lo que como pudo lucho contra la gravedad, el viento y su suerte para ponerse de costado y esos segundos pasaron como eternidad.

El ruido fue más fuerte que la misma música, como algo golpeando una cosa hueca, los pequeños vidrios rotos de los vasos desparramados por doquier, la madera del pequeño bar partida a la mitad, las personas gritando y Edward Elric de espaldas al publico, sus ojos dorados mirando la pared que estaba frente suyo junto con unas botellas rotas que mojaban con el alcohol al joven muchacho.

Tuvo miedo de no poder pararse, de sentir que estaba muerto porque realmente no sentía ningún dolor nuevo y eso era raro, pero inspirando fuerzas y aliento se levanto tambaleante, se miro su cuerpo, solamente tenía unos pequeños vidrios incrustados en su pierna y brazos donde la sangre empezaba a emanar. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con un guardia.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto el gorila. —Vamos a tener que llamar a tus padres, muchacho. Ven conmigo.

Edward no puso como, pero sabía que aquel hombre estaba comprado por Envy, ¿acaso no estaba preocupado por como se encontraba el? Si hubiera pasado algo aquel hombre hubiera tenido unos grandes problemas, pensó Edward, pero tuvo que dejar de indagar su mente para darse cuenta que si el hombre lo llevaba arriba nuevamente… No, ni pensarlo. Edward hizo un amago de ir hacia el, pero en el momento justo cuando el hombre le quito su vista se largo corriendo hacia la salida, empujando a todo quien se le interpusiera en su camino, gritando que se corrieran, dando todas sus fuerzas por no caer en las manos equivocadas.

La oscuridad y el frío le inundaron todo su cuerpo, el guardia que estaba fuera se le quedo mirando entre confundido y alerta, pero Edward no le dio tiempo a que pensara nada más, como pudo salto la valla que se interponía entre el boliche y la calle, y empezó a correr hacia cualquier lado, esperando que nadie lo siguiera.

Se detuvo a la cuarta cuadra corrida sabiendo que nadie lo seguía, su respiración estaba muy agitada y tuvo que sentarse en la vereda para tomar largas bocanadas de aire, en ese momento fue cuando empezó a sentir todos los dolores que antes no había sentido, luego de la adrenalina.

Lentamente y con más calma empezó a revisarse su cuerpo, quitando los pequeños vidrios que le habían quedado, intentando no pensar en todo lo que le había pasado, sabía que si no caería en un transe del cual le costaría salir, cuando llegase a su casa podría llorar, gritar o hasta golpear todo lo que quisiera, ahora no podía, todavía estaba en peligro.

 **.**

No se le había ocurrido mejor idea que ir a una cafetería de 24 horas, allí nunca preguntaban nada. Se había pedido un café doble y una dona, pero se arrepintió de haberla pedido, no era como si algo masticable le pasara en aquel momento por su estomago.

El lugar era solitario, un poco oscuro para su gusto, con varias mesas grandes desparramadas por el lugar, unas pocas pequeñas y unos cuantos taburetes largos en la mesada donde atendían. Había tan solo cinco personas.

Ya había tomado el café, también había podido calmarse y limpiarse la sangre de su rostro con unas servilletas más trasparentes que los vidrios del lugar, ahora estaba mucho mejor.

—Cariño, toma. —Una mujer rubia y ojos oscuros le dejo otro café doble en la mesa, esta se dio media vuelta, pero Edward la llamo.

—Disculpe, pero yo no pedí nada… —Edward sintió el aroma agradable del café, estaba tan fuerte como a el le gustaba.

—Lo se, aquel hombre te lo pidió por ti. —La mujer señalo con su dedo un joven de cabello negro que estaba sentado en el taburete, este lo miraba.

Edward arqueo una ceja dejando de ver a aquel extraño para ver el café, ya había tenido una noche muy mala como para estar confiando en la bebida de un extraño, alejo suavemente el café hacia un costado y se levanto, pero cuando sus ojos que estaba en el piso vieron los zapatos oscuros de alguien levanto su vista, el hombre estaba frente suyo.

No parecía ser una mala persona, llevaba un traje de vestir oscuro, corbata del mismo color y cabello negro corto, sus ojos filosos lo miraban intrigado y Edward supo que no era alguien malo, pero aun así no iba a confiarse, algo había aprendido esta noche.

—¿Qué quiere? —Pregunto Edward con rudeza, este le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Acaso esta mal darte un café? —Edward arrugo su entrecejo. —Simplemente quise invitarte un café, lo necesitas… No, no tiene nada el la bebida, si quieres puedo tomar un poco para mostrarte…

Edward se quedo sin palabras, nunca había estado en una escena así y mucho que menos imaginado, pero sin poder saber porque se sentó donde estaba antes y tomo entre sus manos la pequeña taza de café.

—Gracias… —Murmuro para luego darle un trago, era verdad que lo necesitaba, su cuerpo se lo agradeció mientras tomaba otro sorbo. —Puedes… sentarte si quieres.

—Será un placer. —Dijo este tomando asiento frente al muchacho. —Por cierto, me llamo Roy Mustang.

—Edward Elric. –Dijo el rubio tomando la mano tendida del hombre para estrecharla, una pequeña corriente recorrió su cuerpo. —Si que estás cargado.

—Lo mismo digo. —Bromeo el hombre llamando a la mesera para que le trajera dos café más. —¿Se puede saber que te paso?

Edward miro nuevamente al tal Roy Mustang, le apenaba contarle su historia, algo que le daba asco y repulsión y que seguramente si este le escuchaba se iría tan rápido como pudiera, no era nada grato lo que le había pasado y no quería que la única persona que se había comportado amablemente esta noche con el lo dejara.

—Una pelea. —Respondió secamente esperando que con eso lo dejará en paz. —¿Usted que hace en un lugar así a estas horas?

—Pasando el tiempo. —Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería hablar de su tema, pensó Edward. —Te gusta el café, ¿verdad?

—Es lo más rico que hay en el mundo. —Exclamo Edward tomando otro sorbo. —A ti igual, ¿no?

—Lo mismo digo, chico. —Roy le sonrió, pero borro su sonrisa al ver la mirada fulminadora de Edward. ¿Qué le había hecho? -¿Qué…?

—¡No soy un niño que no se lo ve ni con una lupa! —Grito Edward casi tirando la mesa y los café, Roy se quedo sorprendido.

—Oye… tranquilo, nadie dijo eso. —Roy se tapo su boca intentando no reírse, pero le fue imposible haciendo que saltara en una carcajada.

—Maldito bastardo, me las pagaras… —Gruño Edward, pero Roy levantando sus manos ya dejando de reír se disculpo.

—Perdón Edward. —Dijo por tercera vez riendo por lo bajo. —Es solo que me pareció graciosa tu actitud… ¿Así que te molestan que te digan así?

—¡Claro! ¡Además ya creceré! Y cuando lo haga aplastare a todos… —Dijo diciendo lo ultimo en voz baja.

Y Roy nuevamente empezó a reírse haciendo que Edward intentara patearlo por debajo de la mesa mientras le gritaba palabrotas y hacia rabietas.

Y así la noche pasó, el cielo empezaba a mostrar sus primeros colores de un rosa y naranja mientras dos muchachos aun en la cafetería seguían bebiendo más tazas de café. Roy estirándose tomo su billetera y le pago lo último consumido a la mujer mientras Edward se negaba a que le pagaran lo suyo.

—Yo te invite, así que no quiero escuchar nada. —Dijo por segunda vez el hombre mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Gracias. —Dijo Edward imitándolo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en su rostro. —Me haz ayudado bastante esta noche.

—Tu igual. Deberíamos juntarnos nuevamente. En mi casa preparo unos muy buenos café, mejores que los de acá. —Dijo muy en voz baja mientras los dos se reían. —Cuando quieras puedes venir. Toma.

De su billetera saco una pequeña tarjeta donde estaba el número de teléfono del hombre, Edward la tomo guardándola en su bolsillo algo nervioso por la invitación y se despidió de este, queriendo estar lejos por el simple hecho de su vergüenza.

—Espera, te puedo llevar, tengo auto. —Roy saco de su bolsillo unas llaves mientras salía junto con Edward del lugar, era verdad que hacía frío y en ese momento recordó que su campera había quedado en manos de Envy, apretó su mandíbula. —¿Estas bien? Toma.

Roy se saco su traje y se lo puso a Edward quien sorprendido se quedo tocando aquella prenda y sintiendo el suave aroma que desprendía, en parte era café junto con un agradable olor a perfume y hombre, cuando supo que había estado el tiempo justo para que Roy se diera cuenta de lo que hacía se saco rápidamente el abrigo para dejárselo en el pecho de este.

—Lo siento, pero estoy bien… Vivo cerca, así que gracias, pero voy a caminar. —Edward queriendo alejarse de este empezó a dar grandes zancadas, pero Roy lo llamo, lentamente se dio vuelta viendo como el hombre se acercaba. -¿Qué?

—Métete en el auto, te llevare. —Ordeno Roy con una mirada algo oscura, Edward sintió miedo, pero luego entendió que aquel hombre que había conocido en tan solo una noche solamente estaba preocupado por el.

Distinguió el auto porque era el único que había en el estacionamiento, no podía creer que tuviera un audi de último modelo, no pareciera que fuera alguien con bastante dinero, pero no dijo nada, simplemente entro en el asiento del acompañante mientras Roy ponía en marcha el auto.

 **.**

—Así que… era mentira que vivías cerca de aquí. —Lo regaño Roy doblando en una esquina, Edward suspiro. —Nada de suspiros, mira si algo te pasaba…

—He sobrevivido a una gran golpiza, creo que nada peor podría… —Roy lo interrumpió algo enojado.

—No digas que nada peor te hubiera pasado, porque siempre existen cosas peores.

—Bueno, pero por lo menos te conocí… Dicen que de algo peor viene algo bueno. —Roy se quedo mirando a Edward bastante sorprendido, Edward también sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir aclaro. –Capaz tú eres lo peor y luego viene algo bueno.

—¡Oye…! Por cierto, ¿tus padres no se preocuparan porque llegues a esta hora? —Roy vio como una fugaz triste mirada aparecía en el rostro del rubio y un impulso de abrazarlo se le vino a la mente.

—Mi padre esta muy ocupado para darse cuenta de algo y mi madre… nos dejo cuando era pequeño. Faltan tres cuadras… ¿Vives cerca? —Pregunto Edward cambiando de tema.

-No, pero me alegra poder llevarte sano y salvo… —Roy dejo de ver al frente para verle el rostro a Edward. —Por lo menos lo que queda de ti.

—Yo me veo en una pieza, es lo que cuenta. —Bromeo el muchacho viendo que llegaban al destino. —Es en esa casa blanca.

Roy estaciono frente a la casa de dos pisos, era grande y agradable, pensó el moreno dejando de ver el lugar para dedicarse a contemplar al pequeño que estaba a su lado y una pregunta se le cruzo en su mente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Edward parpadeo varias veces. —Si no quieres contestar lo entenderé.

—Quince. ¿Y tú? —Pregunto viendo como Roy apagaba el motor del auto.

—Veintiocho —Y leyendo la mente de Edward agrego. —Ni se te ocurra decir que soy viejo, porque no te gustará mi respuesta sobre tu edad.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron desafiantes para luego empezar a reír, cuando se calmaron Edward bajo del auto tibio para encontrarse con el crudo frío.

—Gracias nuevamente por el aventón.

—Será mejor que entres para no congelarte y ponte un poco de hielo en la cara para que no se hinche… —Aconsejo Roy viendo los pequeños golpes que tenía Edward en el rostro. —Ve.

—¿Te quedaras mirándome hasta que entre, verdad? —Pregunto Edward suspirando, Roy con una sonrisa asintió.

—Ni que fuera tu enamorado. —Se burlo Edward para luego tragar saliva, ya se había ido de palabras, cerro la puerta del auto rápidamente y le dio la espalda empezando a caminar hacia la casa para tocar timbre.

—¿No tienes llaves? —Pregunto Roy bajando la ventanilla del auto, Edward agradeció que fuera atento y no dijera nada de lo que había dicho.

—Las perdí. —Mintió este al mismo tiempo que un hombre alto de traje blanco y cabello negro abría la puerta.

—¿Edward? —Pregunto algo adormilado viendo al muchacho y al hombre en el auto. -¿Qué te paso…?

—Kimblee, ¿no me dejarás pasar? —Pregunto Edward dando a entender que no quería estar afuera, este hizo un ademán de moverse para que Edward pasara. —Gracias por todo, Roy.

Roy asintió algo confuso y puso en marcha el auto para desaparecer de la vista de Edward, quien al ya no verlo más suspiro agotado entrando en la casa del hombre, allí todo estaba pulcramente ordenado.

—¿Se puede saber que te paso en la cara? —Pregunto Kimblee cerrando la puerta detrás de este. -¿Y por qué estas en mi casa?

—Que suerte que estás despierto, ¿vas para mi casa? —Pregunto Edward ignorando las preguntas del mayor.

—¿Por qué tengo que contestar tus preguntas si tu no contestas las mías? ¿Has violado la seguridad nuevamente? Lo siento mucho, pero tu padre se enterará de esto, va… como si no se enterará con tu cara… ¿Quién te hizo eso? —Kimblee estaba molesto y Edward lo entendía, el era el guardaespaldas y jefe de seguridad de su casa, de su familia y ver que estaba el allí con su cara destrozada y que había nuevamente saltado la seguridad era algo para preocuparse, era como si ofendiera su trabajo.

—Lo siento… en verdad lo siento, esta vez… hubiera querido no haberlo hecho. —Edward se mordió el labio bajando su mirada, aun no lloraría.

—¿Quién? Tan solo dime quien, Edward. —Gruño el hombre apretando sus manos.

—Es lo de menos… —Edward sabía muy bien que Kimblee no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. —¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?

—Dime un nombre. —Ordeno el hombre seriamente. Edward deseo no haber venido. -¿Es el hombre de recién? ¿Quién era?

Sabía muy bien que Kimblee podía ser todo, menos generoso. Si le decía quienes le habían hecho eso seguramente al otro día se encontrarían mutilados o peor aun… no quería imaginarse lo que les pasaría. No quería defenderlos, pero era su problema y no iba a ir detrás de su guardaespaldas como un niño asustado, el mismo iba a solucionar esto, nadie más. Aun así necesitaba convencer a Kimblee para que no le siguiera preguntando sobre un nombre.

—Ya te dije que no lo diré, quiero encargarme yo. —Su voz era áspera, Kimblee lo examino duramente. —Y no, el hombre de recién solo me trajo, es un… amigo.

—¿Y le dijiste que esta era tu casa, no? —Edward asintió, podía haberlo conocido una noche, podía haberle caído muy bien, podía ser una gran persona Roy, pero no dejaría que el conociera su verdadera casa, no era tan confiado.

—Por lo menos hiciste bien algo en esta noche. —Hablo Kimblee yendo hacia el espejo que tenía en la entrada. —Vamos.

 **.**

Y nuevamente en un auto, pensó Edward recostado en el asiento del pasajero, si el auto de Mustang era caro este no le llegaba a los talones, era un deportivo blanco muy nuevo y veloz, como le gustaba a Kimblee, lo cual por lo menos en eso coincidían los dos.

Fueron los veinte minutos más largos de su vida, no era que no le agradara Kimblee, pero su presencia siempre era intimadamente, era un hombre misterioso, raro, tranquilo y que le gustaba la violencia. No podía reprocharle nada, siempre había sido fiel con su familia, con su padre, pero siempre que lo veía a sus ojos podía ver como en ellos se reflejaba la misma locura que la de Envy, tal vez, solo tal vez, fuera una locura distinta, solo tal vez.

Cuando llegaron al gran portón negro que se empezaba a abrir Edward pudo deslumbrar a lo lejos un auto plateado, desesperado y nervioso deseo que no fuera el auto de su padre.

La mansión que se acercaba cada vez más cuando avanzaban con el automóvil era esplendorosa, majestuosa en su totalidad. Edward lo sabía, era allí donde vivía, donde había pasado toda su vida desde que tenía memoria, donde su madre los había abandonado llevándose consigo a su hermano menor, Alphonse, el cual solo podía ver muy pocas veces.

—Que triste, esta tu padre. Un gusto en conocerte, Edward Elric. —Bromeo Kimblee dando una vuelta en la rotonda de la fuente con agua que estaba en el medio del patio delantero para luego estacionar.

—Que gracioso. —Gruño Edward bajando del auto, esperanzado que solo estuviera el auto de su padre, pero para su sorpresa encontró en el medio de la estrada a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio dorado hasta el hombro y ojos del mismo color cruzado de brazos y mirándolo enojado. -¡Papá! ¿Has vuelto tan pronto del viaje de negocios?

El hombre camino hacia el con paso rígido, Edward lo supo en el instante de ver su rostro que estaba enojado, seguramente lo había buscado y al no verlo… su padre siempre había sido tan protector con su familia y el al ser su "único" hijo cerca, siempre lo había cuidado excesivamente.

El hombre con facciones duras avanzo hacia Edward, pero al ver el aspecto de su pequeño hijo su mirada se ablando y su cara de enojo cambio a preocupación, lo tomo por los hombros suavemente viéndolo detenidamente.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Kimblee explícame. —Ordeno el padre de Edward viendo como el guardaespaldas hacia un ademán.

—El no sabe nada, yo fui hace un rato a su casa. —Explico Edward suavemente. –Estaba más cerca… estoy bien padre, solo fue una pelea.

—¿Quién te dejo salir? —Pregunto este aun examinando a su hijo mucho más preocupado de lo que había estado antes.

—Me escape. —Dijo Edward seriamente. —Lo siento mucho.

—Oh… Edward… ¿Cuándo entenderás que es peligroso? Mira como te han dejado… Cuando vine y no te vi… —Negó con su cabeza y Edward supo que así su padre quitaba los malos recuerdos. —Kimblee llama a un medico para que lo revisen.

—Estoy bien, no necesito un medico, simplemente quiero irme a dormir, por favor… —Pidió Edward tristemente, sus labios curvados, sus ojos grandes y brillosos. Sabía muy bien que esa era la debilidad de su padre.

Van Hohenheim suspiro abatido mientras abrazaba dulcemente a Edward, este le correspondió el abrazo intentando no desahogarse con su padre, el no necesitaba saber lo que había sufrido, el no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía, el no quería ser un problema, no quería que el también lo abandonara.

—Ve a descansar, luego hablare contigo. —Dijo Van revolviéndole el cabello suelto de su hijo. —Si te sientes mal solo dime y llamaremos a un medico.

Edward asintió mientras caminaba alegremente por los escalones de la entrada, cuando supo que ya no lo verían bajo su velocidad, su rostro se tenso e intento no recordar aquellos ojos malditos queriendo destrozarlo, lo intento, pero aquellas imágenes iban a su cabeza.

Camino un poco deprisa, esperando que ningún empleado de la casa lo viera, quería tan solo encerrarse en su cuarto para desahogarse, era lo que había estado esperando desde aquella noche oscura… Donde podía recordar aquellos ojos violetas con esa sonrisa depravada que le atormentaba a cada instante de cerrar sus ojos, pero así como le pasaba con lo malo pudo visualizar una imagen agradable, unos ojos filosos que le sonreían amablemente.

Roy… Pensó Edward. Aquel hombre había sido su salvación, gracias a el había podido pasar toda la noche sin preocuparse. No le había gustado mentirle sobre donde vivía, pero tampoco podía ser tan confiado y menos con lo que le había pasado hacia poco, aun así… no entendía como alguien que había conocido en tan solo una noche pudiera ser la cura para olvidar lo que Envy le había estado por hacer.

Le mandare un mensaje luego, pensó Edward con una sonrisa.

 _._

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día, desde ese entonces hasta ahora siempre en todo momento se hablaba con Roy desde mensajes hasta llamadas, se había encariñado mucho con el hombre, parecía ser bueno, amable y divertido, además que nunca le preguntaba sobre lo que en realidad había ocurrido esa noche cuando lo había visto todo lastimado. Bueno, era algo bueno para los dos, porque desde ese entonces cuando habían tomado café habían empezado una amistad.

Lo que ahora le preocupaba era sobre su mentirita, la cual se había agravado cuando Roy le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida, la cual Edward a veces intentaba cambiar de tema, pero de vez en cuando le decía que estaba en su casa, la cual no era o cosas así. Si en algún momento planificaban una salida y luego Roy se ofrecía a llevarlo a su casa le diría la verdad, en aquella semana se había dado cuenta que no era una mala persona.

El sonido de un mensaje hizo que dejara de comer mientras tomaba su celular, debía llevar esta cosa más seguido consigo mismo, le hubiera ido de diez aquella noche, pero claramente a el no le gustaba llevar el celular porque era bastante grande y le molestaba tener que estarlo cargando para todos lados.

 _ **Roy Mustang - ¿Cómo estas Ed? ¿Te sientes mejor de la hinchazón?**_

Edward sonrió de lado, si su padre se enterara que estaba hablando con un completo desconocido con su celular privado seguramente lo castigaría para toda la vida, el le había dicho estrictamente que tuviera cuidado, ya que ser el hijo de Van Hohenheim tenía sus problemas, uno de los muchos era que su padre era millonario y poderoso y las personas se acercaban a el solo para poder hablar con su padre.

 _ **Mejorando, pero tampoco tengo poderes de curación…**_

Y era verdad, hacia unos días se había mejorado notablemente su cara, Roy sabía todo eso porque le había estado contando ya que el siempre preguntaba como estaba, era tan atento que parecía ser perfecto, pero nadie lo era pensó Edward dejando el celular en la mesa de madera mientras seguía comiendo lo que le quedaba de su plato, no le gustaba comer solo, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado que era una rutina diaria, menos cuando estaba en el colegio, donde comía con sus amigos, los cuales ya había tenido que descontar a Russell, había sido una lastima que Envy no hubiera ido todo la semana al colegio, al parecer estaba de viaje con su familia, típico de cobarde se dijo Edward apretando sus puños y así el tenedor.

El celular nuevamente sonó haciendo que dejara su tenedor pinchado con un camarón para poder leer el mensaje.

 _ **Roy Mustang - Me alegra que estés mejor. Bueno tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, duerme niño.**_

Edward rió tecleando rápidamente con una vena en la cien. _**¿Acaso los ancianos se duermen tan temprano?**_

 _ **Roy Mustang - Los niños de tu edad no tienen que faltarle el respeto a los ancianos como yo. Buenas noches Ed.**_

Edward tecleo nuevamente enojado y divertido a la vez. _**Adiós Mustang, no valla a ser que te duermas en cualquier lado menos en la cama… Si, la ultima palabra siempre la tengo yo.**_

Aquella noche Edward durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que sus sueños fueran suaves y dulces, gracias a aquel hombre no había estado como el pensaba que lo estaría, gracias a Roy Mustang… había podido sobrepasar todo.

 _._

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos. —Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta. —¿Acaso crees que el chofer puede volar con el auto, Edward?

—¡Ya voy, además no pasa nada si llego un poco tarde! —Grito el muchacho rubio terminando de atar su trenza.

—Si que pasa, mira que si no salen en treinta segundos tirare la puerta y no me imputara si estas desnudo. —Aquella voz aterradora hizo que Edward supiera que lo decía en verdad.

—Bien Kimblee, ya estoy. —Edward salio del baño ya con su traje escolar que era una camisa blanca con el logo de la escuela y unos pantalones de vestir grises. —¿Nos vamos?

Cuando bajaban las escaleras rápidamente ya que Edward si no llegaría tarde notaron que Van Hohenheim estaba en la sala hablando con un hombre, cuando este los vio hizo un ademán a su hijo para que se acercara.

—Señor, esta llegando tarde al colegio. —Dijo Kimblee para que supiera que nuevamente no era su culpa.

—Será solo un momento. Hijo, quiero presentarte al hombre que esta prometido con Riza Hawkeye. Con el será con quien vamos a hacer negocios. —Edward vio como el hombre se daba vuelta y su corazón se detuvo. Era verdad que las mentiras tenían patas cortas. —Su nombre es Roy Mustang.

* * *

 _Bueno… gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado, como dije arriba comenten si les gusto y si no igual, así me entero en que puedo mejorar, les agradezco su hermoso tiempo para leer este capitulo y espero encontrar más fic de RoyxEd, porque hay pocos y necesito mi droga :c_

 _Besos, en la semana seguramente publique el capitulo 2_


End file.
